Edward Scissorhands 2
by White Shade
Summary: Didn't know what else to call it. Kim's granddaughter is curious about Edward and wants to go up to visit him. What happens when she begs Kim that she has the skills to go? Summary stinks, but plz read! First fic for E.S!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, for any of you who don't know me, I'm White Shade, and my writing style is a little different. Just check this out. I've been having this imaginary movie in my mind ever since I first watched Edward Scissorhands. The granddaughter in the bed after the Kim finishes the story? Yeah, this is her grown up as a teenager and she has a curiosity about Edward. Enjoy and please review, for I've not written for E.S. yet. **

She finished up her training, slicing a target in half with the sharp edges of her blades. Juanita's long, brown hair laid itself back into its original position in her ponytail that extended to her back. She smirked at the target, breathing harder than she had before. After punching until her knuckles bled, she went inside the house of her grandmother, Kim. Juanita had been living with her grandmother since her mother died from having her and her father died in a plane crash.

"Hey Grandma," she greeted as she walked to the fridge to get some water.

"Juanita!" Kim gasped. "Your hands! You work too much in that room."

"Nonsense Grandma. Just training," Juanita replied.

"Just like your father I tell ya," Kim said, shaking her head. "I'll get the wraps." Juanita gulped a full bottle in minutes, reaching for another, and she wrapped her hands when Kim returned. Juanita looked out the window at the estate at the peak of town. Kim caught her granddaughter staring.

"Still curious?" Kim asked.

"Yes," Juanita admitted. "You told me your story many times, but I've always wanted to meet him for myself."

"Now, you know it's best he stays up there alone," Kim scolded.

"I can't be sure of that when I haven't seen him myself," Juanita contradicted.

"You stay out of there," Kim said, walking away into the living room. Juanita sighed. It was almost torture for her _not_ to go up there and check it out. The part about his hands being scissors intrigued her to no end.

As school ended for summer the next day, Juanita came off the bus, and walked to her house. She stopped at her front lawn just to glance at the old inventor's estate. Her eyes reflected curiosity, determination, readiness, and slight passion. Kim knew how badly Juanita wanted to go up there, but she wasn't ready to send her yet. Eventually, Kim figured, Juanita would defy her orders and go anyways. She was the same way. Kim was wary about what Edward would do. In many ways, Kim was curious herself as of how Edward was and what he was doing, but she had always given into the community and society, convincing herself it was meant to be the way it was now.

"Summer finally!" Juanita exclaimed, relief in her voice as she entered the house.

"Juanita, sit down," Kim said seriously. Juanita set her things down and sat on the couch.

"What is it Grandma?" she asked.

"Edward," Kim replied. Juanita thought this wasn't going to fair out well at all.

"I was thinking," Kim began. "I know how badly you want to go up there, and I have a proposition for you."

"Tell," Juanita said, her perception altering.

"Show me what you can do with your blades and I'll consider your skills," Kim said.

"Gladly!" Juanita said, purely excited. She grabbed her two blades and walked into the training room. Kim never liked the idea of Juanita learning the swords and other weapons, but it was Juanita's passion all her life. Now she had to at least consider her granddaughter's skills. If she had enough to handle attacks, she could defend herself against Edward.

"Alright, begin," Kim commanded after her course was set up.

Juanita jumped and made her way across her obstacle course set up for her by her instructor at her last class. She climbed and jumped off boards until a fast moving target came into view. Juanita drew her blades quicker and sliced the board in two. Then, the others came at random intervals and Juanita fended them off, one by one. Just when Kim thought the course was through, and Juanita put her blades away, beginning to walk towards her, another board came from behind Juanita. She dropped her entire body to the floor, pulling one of the blades and lifting herself with the other so she was almost in a handstand, feet over her head, and she threw the blade, piercing the target and making it fall from it's place dead center into the strings holding it up as it came back towards her. She flipped back up and drew the other blade, and she stabbed the board harder as she got to her feet.

"How's that?" Juanita asked, walking to get the other blade she'd thrown. Kim was amazed, but that could only be because she had never seen Juanita in action.

"Well, you do have the skills, I'll say that much," Kim concluded. "But you must remember that Edward's hands are made of metal as well. I know you were flawless, but I'd like you to practice with metal a little. Then, I will let you go up there one night."

"Night?" Juanita asked.

"Yes, no one else can know this," Kim said. "That's how we left it years ago."

"Alright, no complaints," she replied. "I can handle the dark fine, I just didn't expect it was all."

Kim left the training area, keeping in mind how Edward could perceive Juanita. She looked like her father, but she definitely inherited her mother's eyes. Her mother's eyes came from Kim.

**Don't forget to review! I need them! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guess whose computer didn't save the document of this story? MINE! I swore I saved it and I went back in and found out I had to retype this. This is as much as I remember from it. Sorry guys, but plz review! I need these!**

Edward

Juanita begged her instructor to fight one on one with her. She never told him why she was so edger to learn this so quickly. As her grandmother said, no one else could know about what she was being allowed to do. Her instructor did teach her one on one with the swords and by the end of the week, Juanita preformed for her grandma again.

To Kim, Juanita seemed like she could handle it, but she was still wary about the whole thing.

When the instructor left, Kim brought Juanita into the living room.

"I'll let you go up there for one hour," Kim said sternly. "You hear me, one hour. If you're any longer, I will come and get you myself."

"Really?" Juanita replied.

"Yes, but one hour, no more, no less and you have to be careful so no one else sees you," Kim warned.

"No problem," Juanita said. "Can I go tonight?"

"Yes," Kim said.

Juanita could not wait for the sunset to arrive. She trained more in her area and when the sun hid behind the sky, she talked with Kim.

"Good luck," Kim told her as Juanita grabbed her cloak and blades, just in case. "And if you see him, avoid him! Got it?"

"Alright," Juanita said, a tad disappointed.

"Alright, good luck," Kim said again. Juanita headed out the door. Kim too was curious as of to what Edward was doing these days, and she headed over to the fireplace and sat in her chair, awaiting her granddaughter's return.

* * *

Dusk had come and Juanita slipped through the shadows. She pulled up her hood, and Kim could no longer see her after she got passed the driveway.

Juanita slipped her way through the backyards of countless people. She traveled on the grass, seeing the windows in the backs of each house she passed. Some were on, and Juanita made sure no one saw her sneaking around.

She came to the gates and she pushed them slowly forward, making the creaking sound as the bars moved. Her light skin shown through the black cloak as she opened them. She looked one last time, being 100% sure no one had seen her around. After making sure her hood was tight, she turned back.

Juanita stepped onto the path of the inventor's estate.

She wandered up the path until another set of gates appeared, but already open. Her senses vigilant, she crept into the garden.

Juanita was in amazement. She had never seen such a place in her life! The creations out of the bushes were incredible. They were all sorts of animals and other objects. These had been done by a true artist. They were a precise version of an outline to anything the bush portrayed. Juanita stared around the place, seeing a fountain had been installed. It looked fairly new. This place was amazing! The flowers were beautiful in all different colors, and the fountains water made it a relaxing environment. Juanita crept around, making sure no one was there and she went deeper into the garden. She spent more time examining the artwork until...

Snip!

The sound of something being cut rang in her ear. Her sense piqued and she looked around instantly. She went towards the sound, sneaking around the bushes to be undetectable. She pushed a few bushes back slightly.

She found him!

He was trimming something, most likely a bush, and she scanned him for his physical features. He was just as her grandmother described from his bushy black hair down to his boots. She didn't get a good look at his face, but she did get a definite glance at those blades. As he trimmed she shifted quietly, and he didn't even question it, unable to hear such a professional at being silent. Now she saw what her grandma meant. Those blades were a good size, longer than she expected, and she knew why her grandma was wary of her going up there. If he got scared...

He backed away from the bush to reveal a cat. He had just trimmed it to perfection, and to her, it was perfect. The man walked back inside the mansion and Juanita figured she should leave. She'd seen him and her grandmother told her no more than an hour. Juanita didn't want to ruin any possible feature comings by being late the first time she was permitted to go. The girl knew now what Kim got to see when she had gone up there and the sight was amazing. It was like a whole differently world.

She gave the garden one last glance before she disappeared into the shadows once more. He hadn't even known she was there.

* * *

Juanita stepped into her house that night.

"Well?" Kim asked as she saw Juanita walk into the living room.

"It's incredible!" Juanita sighed. "The place is like a whole other world!"

"He did ice sculptors in the winter," Kim added. "He had the talent."

"Correction, he _has_ the talent. It never went away," Juanita told Kim. The grandma smiled, remembering her days with Edward and when Juanita told her he was exactly the same, she sighed.

"I'm going to bed now," Juanita announced. "I loved it up there." She walked up to her room, where she dressed for bed. She laid down in bed, thinking about that place. It was a new world, and she loved the thought of that. It was a place where no one had stepped foot in for a long time except Edward, its creator.

She fell asleep, dreaming of the garden. It was her own personal Wonderland. She was Alice and Edward was the Mad Hatter.

**Note: I had to make that reference because I write for Alice in Wonderland fanfiction. I do think Edward would be the equivalence of the Mad Hatter, not just because Depp played both characters, but because of each's personality. Think about it, Edward spends his time trimming the bushes and putting his talent towards the garden which no one has seen in forever and the Hatter surrounds himself with Wonderland. I'm just saying. Plz review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about not up dating this in like a month, but I got stuck. Then, this idea came to my head. Enjoy!**

**Metal **

"Why can't I meet him?" Juanita asked the next morning.

"Because, you know it's better he didn't know you were there," Kim said.

"How do I know something I haven't seen yet? Like, his reaction," Juanita asked.

"It's not a good idea," Kim said, but Juanita was too determined to find out more about Edward. She wanted to talk to him, he seemed so interesting.

"Can I go up there again?" Juanita finally asked.

"Only tonight, then you take a break," Kim said. "I'll let you stay a little longer since you were on time the first time you were up there." Juanita became satisfied with this decision.

* * *

That night, Juanita went up Edward again, blades at her sides and her cloak to cover her body. She passed through the garden again, but Edward wasn't outside tonight. Juanita saw the door was cracked open to the mansion. She could stay longer than last time and her curiosity got worse. Pushing the door open, Juanita got a good look inside the inventor's estate. There were cobwebs everywhere, covering almost everything. She saw the staircase Kim told her about. That's where she first met Edward. However, Juanita would be meeting him in a different way...

The sound of metal against metal reached her ear and it was close. It was quiet and sounded like a brushing noise. She drew her blades and right behind her emerged a pair of scissors. She turned around to meet the pair. Edward.

Her blades clashed with the man's hands, resulting in a fight, and a very dangerous one at that. He tried jabbing at her and stabbing, but her defense was better than that. He did know how to use his hands as a weapon, she could at least give him that. Metal clanged throughout the room, which was lit up by the moon.

When Edward backed her up into another room, she got her first gander at his face. Her blades clashed again, this time attacking. She acted like she was going to take away the weapon in her opponent's hands, but the weapon _was _her attacker's hands. Thus, he lost his balance and she pinned him to the floor, her swords holding his hands in place. He looked frightened to her. Then again, she understood his feeling.

She kept him pinned for a few moments. Then, she withdrew her blades.

"I won't hurt ya," she told him, putting the swords back in their sheaths. She walked over to the window where the moon had a beautiful reflection inside the estate. Edward was slightly confused.

"You won't?" he asked. Those were the first words she hear him say and she got a good hearing of his voice. It was soft, somewhat edged and frightened.

"Nah," she told him. "I was only defending myself. I must say though, you have quite the weapon. Didn't put up as well of a fight as I thought, but still impressive."

"Who are you?" Edward asked. Juanita let her hood down right where she stood and turned to face him. Now he was standing up.

"My name is Juanita, and you are Edward as I am to assume," she introduced herself.

"How do you know my name?" he asked her.

"I was told much about you," Juanita said. "But don't worry, they were mostly stories. I just came up here in hopes to talk with you."

"Why?"

"You interest me and your work outside is beyond my imagination," she inquired. He said nothing to her comment and just looked into her eyes. He noticed she wasn't looking at his hands, but into his eyes. She was the first one who did not mention the thing he wished he had.

"Your creativity is amazing. I liked seeing all those different things in the garden, which is very beautiful, even at night," Juanita went on. He stepped towards her and she braced herself slightly, but Edward didn't see her uneasiness.

"You're not afraid?" he asked, coming feet away from her.

"I just took you down with my own blades, so no not really," she replied. Then, she saw a clock that was still working. Oh crap.

"I should get going. I have some things to do, and I've been here longer than I thought," Juanita said, walking towards the front door.

"Wait," Edward said and she turned around. "Will you come back?"

"When?" Juanita asked automatically. He wanted her to come back!

"Does tomorrow work?" he asked. "It's just I get lonely up here."

"Sure," she said, turning back around.

"Promise?" he asked, and that's when she knew she'd have to defy her grandmother's wishes.

"Yes," she answered, making her own decision. "Although you should expect me at night, maybe a little later than what time it is now. I'll come. See ya for now."

"Bye," he told her as she exited the mansion. He'd asked her to come back! She couldn't have been more ecstatic about it, save Kim's reaction maybe. Juanita pulled her hood up again.

* * *

When she came back, Kim was sleeping on the couch, but Juanita was just on time according to her clock. Kim fell asleep easily though, so it didn't matter. That night, all that occupied Juanita's thoughts was the gentleness of Edward's voice. That made the stories Kim told her all the time more sorrowful to her, considering what had happened all those years ago. Yet, Edward is still the same physically. She pitied him a little and that made her want to keep her promise even more. Not that she wouldn't have in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Longer chapter, oh yeah! Now I have the plot all figured out, so maybe updating this will be a little faster. Enjoy and please review!

**More Conversation**

Juanita woke up late the next day, Knowing exactly sure why. She knew tonight she would have to leave late. As much as she hated defying Kim's orders, she had to go up there. Edward seemed so nice to her.

"How was it?" Kim asked that morning.

"Good," was all Juanita said about it. "He looks so nice."

"He is," Kim replied. "It's a shame of what happened to him." Juanita wanted to avoid the conversation altogether. She trained to make Kim think she was still looking out for herself and that she hoped to go up there again soon.

* * *

Late that night, very late, she didn't even bother going to Kim's room. She wasn't that stupid, she could hear Kim was up, no matter how quiet she wanted to seem. Juanita kept her swords in her room that night, covering them with her cloak and putting them under the bed. Hidden in plain sight was how she thought of it. She got out of bed and snuck to the window, not a sound from the bed or the floor. As quietly as possible, Juanita cracked the window to test its sound. Nothing but a brush convinced her that it was silent enough, thus she opened it completely. She reached for the cloak, unraveling the swords. The cloak came around her, also silent as contrast to how she usually put it on. She liked the swishing sound it made, but not tonight.

Also knowing how noisy the blades could be, she set them on the roof of the house before she herself went out. Setting them on the roof, she looked to make sure her room door was closed and locked. It was, and the town was for the most part motionless. A few lights here and there, but that was normal. Some of the neighbors worked nights. She climbed out the window one foot at a time, keeping perfect balance. Nothing could go wrong with her escape tonight. Closing the window so only the faintest breeze came into the room, Juanita let it rest. On the roof, sitting down nonetheless, she managed the belts for the swords to stay in one place. Now to get down.

"Damn it!" she swore under her breath. Kim had taken the vines off the side of house finally. She'd said she would do that back in the fall. It was summer. "The one time..." The girl found her way around it. She jumped.

It was only one story and the landing could have been worse. Her feet were in a bit of shock, but she was fine otherwise. She unlatched the backyard's gate and realized she would never be able to close it. Willing to take that chance, she opened it, not wanted to sacrifice the greater possibility of being seen over the possibility of Kim waking in the middle of the night and happening to look in the back yard. She made sure the gate looked closed, but then she had to be off.

Making her way through the neighborhood was easy by now. She knew everyone's schedules and when they left for work and even when they came back home. It was all a part of her growing up and her personal training for her awareness. That skill could still use some improvement, but it was far better than anyone else's. She drew the blades as she came to the front door of the estate. Finding a small amount of courtesy, she knocked before entering.

* * *

Edward was sitting on the stairs and he stood up when his eyes set on her cloak. He wasn't sure it was her, and he walked closer to her with great caution.

"You're alright," Juanita's voice rang as she pulled her hood down. She drew the blades as she saw his expression.

"Unless of course, you wish for me to prove it," she added. He stopped when the blades were in their starting position and their master was in her warning stance.

"It's you," he said finally.

"Yes, it's me," Juanita said. "Like I promised, late in the night." The swords were placed back in their sheaths and she faced him as a friend. Edward held up his right scissorhand for her to see clearly.

"You look depressed," she noted.

"These have caused me a great deal of pain," he told her. She held up her hand, signaling he could stop talking.

"I've heard," she said, putting her hand down as he gave her the look of curiosity. "Time has passed, Edward and people get older. My grandmother was very fond of you."

"Your grandmother?" he asked, clueless.

"Her name is Kim," Juanita said, and she knew in that moment he knew exactly who she was talking about. She smiled.

"She's an old woman now, who's looked after me since my parents died," Juanita explained.

"My inventor died," Edward said. "Is that the same thing?"

"Were you close with him?" Juanita asked. He nodded in response. "Then yes, it would be an equivalence."

"You know Kim?" he asked, and it was Juanita's turn to confirm. "And she talked about me?"

"She told me the story of the day she met you," Juanita told him. "And about her boyfriend and how she covered your ass." Edward smirked. "But she didn't tell me about this inventor much."

"He was a very kind man," Edward informed her, gesturing for her to sit down on the couch in the other room. "He had said many times how he meant to complete me, and he could do that by giving me a pair of hands. It was what I had been waiting for for a long time... It was before Christmas and he said to me that he'd finished the hands. He was about to give them to me when something..." he stopped.

"It's okay," Juanita said. "You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to. I already knew he died. I meant, what was he like?" Edward went on to tell her what a fine man he was. The man had become an idol to Edward and he was the only one who had ever been there for him. After he died, it was just Edward, and the officials didn't know what to do with him. So it was just him until Kim's mother had come up.

"I wish I could have met him," Juanita sighed after his story. "Do you mind if I have a look around?"

"No, go ahead," Edward answered in that soft voice he had. She got up and explored the first floor. She found the inventor's main room where he had done his work. After finding a light switch, she debated on whether or not it still worked. She flipped the switch anyway, and it did in fact still work. The cobwebs were everywhere, but the room had gone untouched by human hands for a _long_ time. Juanita stared at this room, intrigued by the materials inside. She didn't touch anything but oh how she looked. There were even still liquids in containers. Apparently the officials didn't touch anything but the inventor's body.

She had always been interested in how things were made. Surprisingly though, forging a sword wasn't at the top of her list. She like the engineering classes she had taken as fillers last year for school. Making something made her feel proud and that she had accomplished something for herself. No one else could do what she did because the invention came from her own mind. This inventor was no exception, but inventors also used logic...

She found she recognized a few objects from her science class, but the liquids were beyond her.

Then her eyes averted to the torn up pair of hands. Those must have been what the inventor was going to give Edward. They were engineered to fit his wrists and Juanita got an idea. A crazy, mad, wonderful idea.

* * *

Edward had gotten scared of the light that was suddenly turned on and he went towards it, knowing Juanita was exploring. He found her staring at the table of his inventor's.

"Don't touch anything," he said, startling her. She sighed, turning around.

"I wouldn't dare," she told him. "it's too incredible. Come in here, I was just thinking about you." Edward walked in cautiously, facing the room once more. He had tried several times, but it was an epic fail. He would end up convincing himself that he wouldn't enter that room again. But there was something about Juanita standing in that room that made him come forward. He didn't know what to make of it.

"May I see your scissor?" she asked, wanting to say hand, but she didn't want to offend him. He held his right scissor in the air and she came closer to him, touching his wrist. She analyzed it with care and she pulled back his sleeve to see skin was there. She didn't want to impose on him if he was going to be startled.

"I'm _asking_ you this alright? You don't have to let me if you're uncomfortable with it, just so you know," she told him before proceeding with the question. "Do you mind if I remove your scissorhand?" He was taken aback by her question, definitely not expecting her to ask such a thing. No one had ever removed it besides his inventor.

"I don't know," he said, wanting to give her an answer after several seconds. "What are you going to do?"

"I just want to look at something, I'll put it back on. I promise," Juanita told him. She had kept her first promise so Edward let her do this, but not without remembering he had another scissorhand just in case...

Juanita undid the first latch on his scissor, and she easily found out how it worked, keeping in mind that she had to also remember the order in reverse to reattach it. The inventor was a simple man, which came as helpful to Juanita. As she removed the scissor, she got a good look inside of his engineering. It was complicated enough, although the human body was also a complicated system, but the hands seemed doable to her. Too bad they were torn up already.

She looked at the hands, searching for parts that may connect and a few were still fully intact. That wouldn't do much good to have part of them working. After all, a door can't be half unlocked and have one expect a result of one way or the other, whether to be locked or unlocked.

"Do you mind if I come back tomorrow?" Juanita asked.

"No, please come by," he said. "At night again?"

"Of course," she said, holding back a yawn. She reattached his scissorhand to him, knowing she had something else to do now, which was good. She liked a new project and this one would test her skills. A new challenge. Edward made sure his scissor was completely attached before she left. When she disappeared into the night, Edward thought about her. She was planning something, that was for sure. He had no idea what and he shut off the light in the inventing room. That girl had good intentions and she knew Kim, not to mention Kim was still alive after all this time. He wondered what she was like, and how she had an influence over Juanita. That granddaughter of hers could have killed him, but she chose not to. She was a mystery to him.

Juanita came back through her window, seeing her clock reading four in the morning. That wasn't good at all and she knew she was about to sleep the latest she ever had. Making sure everything was in order and the swords hidden in the cloak under the bed, Juanita crawled into bed. Hopefully Kim hadn't looked in the backyard...

**Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm back at this story! Finally! I'm so glad to be back at it and finishing it up. For you readers I have two chapters tonight for the wait. Enjoy!

**A New Idea**

Juanita got used to sneaking out, becoming rather an expert at it after a few more nights. She returned to Edward the next night as promised, and she laid out a sketch she had done during the day.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's a rough draft of your hand," she explained, showing him the wiring he had under his scissorhand and tried to tell him what his inventor had done to connect the hand to the wrist and then the rest of his arm.

"It's so that I can figure out what your inventor used to connect the hand to the wrist. I still need to get a closer look inside of your scissor though," she said.

"Wait, why are doing this?" Edward asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked in return. "You've wanted a pair of hands, and I want to give them to you." Edward's eyes grew wide. He wasn't sure about this, or even how to respond to what Juanita had just told him. Kim had never suggested such a thing. She had loved him for who he was, which had touched him deeply. This girl, Kim's granddaughter, wanted to make his dreams come true. Such compassion, he thought.

"Are you...serious?" Edward asked in shock as they sat on stools in the inventor's room.

"Yes," Juanita said surely. "I enjoy engineering in my spare time. Your inventor's idea doesn't look too complicated. I'm sure I can figure it out with a little help."

"Why do you do this for me?" Edward asked. "Kim never did this." Kim. He hadn't said that name in the longest time, yet she was all he thought about since the day she left.

"She talks about you sometimes. Everything I've heard...it's all so sad. I don't like tragedies," Juanita admitted. "When my grandmother let me come up here, I wanted to see the...scissors for myself. All of it was true, what she said. I want to make it better."

Edward couldn't completely grasp what she was trying to say, but he did understand she was trying to help him, and he wasn't going to deny her from trying to give him his lifelong dream of hands.

* * *

Over the next few months, Juanita looked through Edward's inventor's files on the scissorhands. She recorded many things in her journal and piled up some things she wanted to show her Tech and Engineering teacher. He would help her with this. After all, he did go to college for things like this, and Juanita did this as a pass time. She'd been awake for countless days and nights, working on this project for Edward and herself.

Her own notebook was filled with sketches and her own notes for trying to understand the inventor's ideas and how he was going to make them a reality. He already had, Juanita knew it. Edward showed her the hands, but they were too ripped up. She had to take all the notes the inventor had on the hands. Then, she was going to try and reconstruct them herself or with her teacher.

Kim asked her once and while what she was doing, but Juanita kept saying that she was giving herself new projects, or that she was trying to give writing more of a chance. She wasn't much for writing essays because words were never a strong suit of hers. Juanita hoped Kim wouldn't find out what she was doing too early in the game. Otherwise, she feared Kim wouldn't understand that this is what Edward wanted and she was happy to do it for him.

_She'd say_ _"Leave it alone, Juanita!"_ She thought to herself. Then who knows what Kim would do with her notes, and she'd probably never let Juanita up there again.

* * *

"When can you make them?" Edward asked her one night.

"Well, it's a week before school starts up again," Juanita said. "I'm sorry but I can't come up here as often as I do now. I'll be studying a lot. I'm going to get the help I need at school. I'll still come up here, and I won't tell anyone about you, don't worry. I've a plan for that. Anyway, I'll come up here whenever I can to update you. Expect me on Fridays most of the time. Maybe during a weekday but not for very long. Saturdays I'll come too."

Edward realized he wouldn't see her as often as he would like once school started, but he was one step closer to his dream and that excited him.

"Thank you for doing this, Juanita," Edward said before she left him that night. "I didn't think anything like this could ever happen to me. Especially not after...what happened to me...down there."

"It's a changed place, Edward," Juanita replied. "People...I think they are more understanding of those who are different from them. More than before at least. See you later."

The first day of school, Juanita rushed to find her Tech and Engineering teacher, Mr. Plat. She told him that she had to talk to him about something right away. Something had happened over the summer. She met with him after school.

"I have a project, and I need some help. I'm engineering something you could say," Juanita said to him.

"And what might that be?" Mr. Plat asked. "Is it a common thing or your own idea?"

"It's a pair of hands," Juanita said. "Hands that provide feeling and sensitivity, and attach to an arm." Mr. Plat's eyebrows rose.

"Like a robot? Or those hands they give to people who've lost their first pair and go through therapy?" he asked.

"I'll show you tomorrow," Juanita asked, and as she walked home that day, she knew that Mr. Plat probably thought she was in way over her head this time.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is it!**

Juanita showed Mr. Plat her notes that she'd taken from the inventor. She even brought some of the original work. Juanita had told her teacher that her grandfather had this idea. He was trying to create a pair of hands that looked like an actual pair, but with wiring and engineering to help the nerves recognize senses with them including feeling.

"Wow," Mr. Plat had said when he saw her work. "Your grandfather is onto something. This could be a revolution! Why does he want this pair so badly?"

"It's a gift," Juanita explained, and she was glad Mr. Plat didn't question her further. That part wasn't a lie at least.

Every Friday night, Juanita would go home and hide the work under her bed, and then sneak to see Edward to give him the updates each week. Her and Mr. Plat worked on the project usually on Wednesdays when neither of them had other plans. They began working more and more often after the first semester was over because the exams left them with not much to grade or do.

* * *

"Juanita," Kim called upstairs, and the girl came to the staircase one night.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What are you doing up there? I never see you anymore!" Kim said. "Are you doing homework?"

"Yeah," Juanita lied. "Social studies is a lot harder this year. Ya know, with the advanced course and all. I'm getting there." Kim left her alone then. Juanita only saw her grandmother at breakfast and dinner nowadays. That saddened her somewhat, but she knew that school really was taking up most of her time as of late.

However, this project was a close second. A _very_ close second.

* * *

Mr. Plat and Juanita had successfully built two models of each hand that would go on Edward, and all they needed now was the material. Juanita saw that he had some of it on the scrap piles in his room. They took some of that, however some of it would have to be ordered. Juanita emptied her piggy bank that night to find that she had a lot of money to spend! More than she knew what to do with, so she decided she could afford almost half of the material with all that she had. Edward was worth it to her. There was plenty of money in the world. They printed more every day, but this, there's only one Edward in the whole world with scissorhands.

Juanita and Mr. Plat sat after school one day, working on the parts to the right hand they could assemble without the ordered materials, when the principal walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Plat," he said. Juanita and Mr. Plat greeted the principle. "What are you two doing in here? I noticed for the past semester you two were working on something."

"Juanita's grandfather has an idea for a pair of hands," Mr. Plat said. "You know, for those in therapy and such. They get the new limb made of metal, right? Well, this looks more realistic than the metal and should act more like an actual hand."

The principle's eyes widened as he looked at the model and what they had assembled so far.

"Interesting..." he mumbled other words that neither of them could make out, but then he left them to work. When they packed up for the day, all they had to do was wait for the ordered parts to come in.

"You're home late," Kim said that night.

"Yeah, I stayed after with Mr. Plat," Juanita said. It was true enough.

"Doing what?" Kim asked.

"Just a project," Jaunita said. "I missed his class because of social studies testing first semester, and I will again in May. He was just letting me catch up." Kim was starting to grow suspicious of this whole thing. Her granddaughter _was_ taking an advanced social studies class, and she had missed classes, for they were notified of this ahead of time, however, she couldn't believe that Juanita had just stayed after tonight to "catch up" on a project.

Yet, Kim didn't ask. She figured that Juanita was doing something she really enjoyed and perhaps whatever she was doing was a break from her schoolwork. She liked this idea of whatever it was being a stress reliever better than her fighting and martial arts.

Juanita did keep up with her martial arts...somewhat. She fell really behind when the parts came in for the hands Mr. Plat ordered. It was almost spring break, and Juanita was so excited. She wanted to finish the hands, and go to Edward with them one of those days. When the hands were finished, she'd told Edward right away that night, despite the fact it was Thursday.

"They're done!" Juanita said excitedly when she saw Edward.

"Really?" Edward said, more excited than she was. "Where are they?"

"They are at school. I'm getting them tomorrow, and I'll take them here straight away tomorrow night," she replied. "This is it, Edward. Let's hope you have feeling and your inventor was right." When she left that night, both of them were excited to see how the hands would work for Edward.

A/N: Brownie points to the one who can guess the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory inspired spot in this chapter! Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Inventors**

Juanita brought the hands home in a big box Mr. Plat had gotten for her. He wished her good luck, and he hoped they worked as well as her grandfather wanted them to. She would make sure to credit Mr. Plat, after all he helped her with most of it and ordered the parts.

"What is that?" Kim asked when Juanita walked through the door.

"My project," Juanita answered, making her way up to her room.

"May I see it?" Kim asked, and Juanita couldn't hold back anything from Kim tonight. She had to act like this was her real project, so she showed Kim the hands.

Kim's reaction was mostly surprise. At first, she didn't know what Juanita was up to. Juanita explained that these hands were designed like the ones people could get to help them get back their lives after accidents. Kim liked the idea that her granddaughter was very caring about others, but she was getting very wary of what was going on with her.

"Juanita," Kim said before she went into the kitchen. Juanita turned back to face her grandmother. "How long has it been since you've seen Edward?"

"Um..." her granddaughter stuttered. "I last saw him a week ago. It was last Saturday." She had seen him that day, but now she was going to see him again tonight.

"You should focus more on school," Kim said. "I hope those hands didn't give you any ideas..."

"No, but I did think about him during my projects. I wish he could have hands like everyone else. Maybe one day he will," Juanita said.

"He is who he is," Kim said. "Leave it alone, Juanita. What good would hands do him now?" Juanita could think of a ton of things, but she wasn't going to talk back to her grandmother like that. She just smiled and nodded before returning to her room.

* * *

"Here they are," she said entering the house. Edward was right at the front door, waiting for Juanita all day and night. He was very excited, but Juanita kept him back for a while. They went into the inventor's room where she detached the first scissor and attached the first hand.

"Okay, try moving the wrist first," Juanita said, hoping that this worked. Edwards slowly moved the wrist where the hand first attached to him. It felt strange to him, and Juanita told him to take it slow and one step at a time.

"It won't come overnight, so don't get frustrated okay?" she told him. "Just do the wrist for tonight. I'll attach the other hand when you get used to the right one, is that okay?"

"Yea," Edward replied as he rotated the new wrist around a couple of times.

"Okay, we'll work on the hand itself next time. I'll try and come more often, but no guarantees," she said.

She ended up coming about three times a week to help Edward get used to the hands. She was tired throughout the day, and it was probably noticed among her teachers. Her peers definitely noticed a change in her moods lately.

"I'll be okay," she'd reassure them. She'd never been so happy in her entire life. Giving Edward hands was the best thing she'd ever done for someone.

* * *

"Good good!" Juanita said one night. Edward could clench a fist now and move the fingers up and down. Everything was working according to plan.

"Can I take you somewhere tonight?" Edward asked.

"Sure," she replied. Edward brought her outside and around to his backyard. He didn't go here too often except when he got really depressed, or his creations seemed to be worthless to him. He came here when he thought of Kim a lot too. He brought her to his inventor's grave.

"Here he is," Edward told her, and Juanita stared at the gravestone.

"May he rest in peace," Juanita said in respect, bowing her head.

"I miss him sometimes. I come here to think," Edward said.

"He must've meant a lot to you...I'm sorry if it seemed like I was trying to take his place or finishing a project he didn't have the time to. If you didn't like that, or if I forced it, I'm really sorry," Juanita said.

"No, no," Edward said. "You didn't force it. Even after he died...I still wanted the hands. I thought that dream was shattered. You brought it back, and I am forever grateful." Juanita was relieved he saw it that way because she knew Kim wouldn't see it that way if she ever found out about this.

"Hey," Juanita said, making Edward's head turn from the grave to meet her eyes. "You can touch it now..." Edward hadn't even thought of that, but it seemed like a great idea to him. He reached out his hand, wary and careful for he wasn't sure what would happen. His hand lay on the stone, feeling the rush of cold it brought all the way up his spine after he touch it. He pulled his hand back, a little frightened.

"It's okay," she reassured him. She was good at that. "That's what it's like to feel." Edward wanted to feel something warm, but he was glad he could finally feel something and not harm it.

"May I?" he asked, though at first Juanita didn't know what he meant when he held out his arms to her.

"Oh! Sure," she said, and he embraced her into a hug. He could feel her warm skin against the cool breeze that just gently pushed back his hair. After he let her go, and she offered to put the other hand on. He accepted and when the night was over, two scissors lay on the table next to the other objects the inventor had replaced on Edward already.

May he rest in peace.

* * *

The phone rang at Kim's place the next morning. Kim answered it. It was Mr. Plat from Juanita's school

"Hello?" Mr. Plat asked. "Is Juanita at home?"

"No, she'd out," Kim said, though Juanita was actually practicing her martial arts this morning.

"Oh, I was just going to ask how the hands worked out," Mr. Plat asked.

"Worked out?" Kim asked, hoping to get more information about what her daughter had been working on lately.

"Yes," Mr. Plat said. "She said she was making them as a gift for someone. I helped her with it. It took us a long time, but her grandfather's ideas were quite excellent I must say. Whoever they are for, they'll have good feeling. That was good material we got for it. She even paid for almost half of it herself."

"Oh?" Kim asked. Mr. Plat then apologized, wondering if the hands were for her as a gift for whatever reason.

"No, they weren't for me," Kim answered. "Thank you for the call. I'll ask her when she comes back if they worked out. She can email you."

"Alright sounds good. Thank you, ma'am," Mr. Plat said, and the two hung up. Juanita was in big trouble now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP GOING THERE!" Kim exclaimed when Juanita came in from training. She'd gotten in big trouble for lying to Kim and her teacher about the hands. Kim seemed like she'd never forgive Juanita at this moment.

"But Grandma-" Juanita tried.

"No, no buts. You can't ever go up there again, you hear me? NEVER! And I'm going to make sure you don't," Kim said sternly and angry. Kim made darn sure. She locked up Juanita's windows with bars and made sure her room was locked at night from the outside and inside. Kim kept the key with her at all times.

Juanita sat on her bed that night, crying. She'd come so close, and her grandmother had called Mr. Plat back and explained the situation. Juanita apologized to Mr. Plat, but there was another message before she hung up.

"Okay, act like your sorry after I say this. You can tell me the story after school tomorrow. That was a darn good idea, and if it didn't come from an adult, then I want to know where you got those plans. It's okay, but I can see you're covering up something. This isn't like you, Juanita. I know there's got to be a good reason. See me tomorrow. Let me talk to your grandmother," Mr. Platt told her. Juanita handed the phone to her grandmother, and then she went upstairs. And now she's on her bed, crying.

If she couldn't get back to Edward, she couldn't check on the hands and how he was doing. Juanita wanted to be there so Edward wouldn't freak out if something went amiss. However, her grandmother couldn't be persuaded at all. She wouldn't even listen to a word Juanita said.

* * *

Mr. Plat on the other hand, would. The next day, Juanita had to mention Edward to him. When she did, Mr. Plat remembered a story like that when he moved into the neighborhood years ago.

"So, those plans came from his inventor?" Mr. Plat asked.

"Yes, he'd made the hands to complete Edward, but he died before Edward got them on. That story was true. My grandmother told me the story multiple times. She was the one who loved Edward," Juanita explained.

"Well, if those were for Edward, then I'm happy to help you in any way I can," Mr. Plat said.

"Only I can see him though, he gets freaked out by strangers. I got the hands on, but I need to check on him to make sure they are working properly. The right hand seemed okay, but I put the left one on too. I told Edward to just do simple things. Maybe one day you could come with me, but I need a way to get up there..." Juanita said.

"I could call your grandmother whenever you feel it's necessary. Give an excuse that you're staying after for work or to help me with something. Then you could go check on him," Mr. Plat said. "But, you have to be careful. If you get caught, we could both get in a load of trouble."

Juanita nodded, asking Mr. Plat if he'd ever seen her going up to see Edward. She explained how she used to do it, and she knew Mr. Plat stayed up really late sometimes. She saw him when she snuck to see Edward a few times working in his garage.

"Never saw you," Mr. Plat said in all truth.

"I don't think we'll have an issue with me getting caught then," Juanita smiled, and then she had to return home. The only issue was, she had to make sure schoolwork was well intact before she saw Edward again. She couldn't make it like last time. Catching up and maintaining would take a little time.

* * *

Edward sat alone, as usual, in the mansion. He was able to work the right hand fairly well, and the left was getting there. He hadn't seen Juanita in a long time, and he wondered when she'd come back to check on him. Not that he needed checking on yet. Nothing was wrong, except that she wasn't showing up for days.

He went out in the garden with a real pair of scissors and trimmed the bushes with his hands. It felt different and he didn't feel as creative, but he could shape the bushes the way he wanted in good time. Once more he went to his inventor's grave to touch the gravestone. It was still cold, and he wondered if it would ever get warmer. Edward missed his inventor sometimes.

"Alright, you can go tonight," Mr. Plat said. "You have until 6 this evening." That was about four hours to go see Edward then get home. She was so grateful.

"Thank you, Mr. Plat!" she exclaimed, gathering her stuff together.

"Oh, Juanita," he called back. "record everything. How he feels with the hands and what he can do, what you try, everything. Then come back to me with it. If anything goes wrong, I might be able to help."

"Okay!" she replied, and she ran out of the school and up to see Edward.

* * *

"Edward!" she called when she entered. The man appeared around the corner, very happy to see Juanita.

"It's been a long time," Edward said.

"I know, I know," Juanita said. "and I'm so sorry! I got grounded. Grandma found out that I've been coming to see you. She didn't know before. I snuck out a lot to see you. She locked my windows and door at night. I couldn't get out. It was my teacher who let me come and see you."

"I'm confused," Edward said. "You said you wouldn't mention me anyone!"

"I know I know, and I'm sorry for that too. But, he can help. He helped me finish the hands for you, and to come and see you tonight, he made an excuse for me. I had to, and I'm sorry," Juanita apologized. Edward took her into a hug.

"It's alright," he said. "If he can help and keep a secret...for a little while, then it's alright with me. So long as I could see you again."

Edward was surprised that Kim would do such a thing, and to her own granddaughter. He thought she liked him, and even though she wouldn't see him again, he didn't think she'd deny others their right to see him.

"For a little while?" Juanita questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I had this idea," Edward said. "I thought maybe I could go...down there again. I've got hands, so I can't hurt people anymore, and you said it was a changed place..." Juanita was surprised to hear this from Edward, but it wasn't a bad idea. If she couldn't convince her grandmother, then maybe Edward could.

"I remember my grandmother wanting you to remember her as she was. Now she's older, a lot older. And you haven't changed much," she told him. "Maybe if I blindfolded you it'd be okay if you saw her."

"She doesn't want me to see her?" Edward asked.

"I don't think it's like that. She just wants you to remember her as a young girl, not as she is now," Juanita explained. She could tell Edward didn't quite grasp the idea she was trying to convey to him, but that was okay because sometimes Juanita didn't understand what her grandmother was saying either.

"We'll have to talk about you going back down there more before you decide anything for sure," Juanita said. It was an idea up in the air, and for the rest of her time there, Juanita made sure Edward was doing okay with the hands. She recorded everything like Mr. Plat told her too, and she made her way home around 5:30.

"When will I see you again?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe in a few days, maybe next week. It's more unpredictable now, but I shouldn't be more than two weeks without seeing you a few times," she inquired. She hugged Edward goodbye and waltzed in just in time for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"He's doing fine," Juanita informed Mr. Plat the next week. She sounded so relived when she told him this news. "But, I do have one concern."

"And what's that?" Mr. Plat asked.

"Well, now that he's completely normal like any other person, he wants...he wants to come back down here. See my grandma and give life a second shot. Last time, everyone was scared because of the scissors," Juanita said.

"Hmm," Mr. Plat put a hand to his chin. "That's a good matter to discuss with him. Where would he stay? How does he need to eat?"

"I'm not sure of his diet, or if he even eats. He's been up there for so long, I'm not sure what he _could_ eat," Juanita confessed. "I guess I just didn't ask...Um, and something else. I told him that I told you about him. He didn't seem to excited, but he knows you're there to help. I don't think he's afraid of you."

"Do you want me to come up there with you?" he asked Juanita.

"Yes," she nodded.

* * *

"Edward," Juanita's voice called that evening. The man came to the door hurriedly, but he didn't find just Juanita. That frightened him a little.

"Don't worry. This is my teacher. His name is Mr. Plat. He helped me conjure up the hands," she told him. This made Edward more easy, and he wasn't afraid to shake Mr. Plat's hand.

"Firm grip you got there, Son," Mr. Plat said. "Doing okay with the new hands?" Edward nodded.

"Good, good," Mr. Plat continued. "If you don't mind, I'd like to run a few tests. Don't worry, it's nothing too hard. I just want to see you grip a few objects and hold some stuff. Test your dexterity and such."

Edward went through with everything Mr. Plat told him. He could pick up a pencil and write a little on a piece of paper. He could lift stones and keep them in his hands without slipping them through. He was learning quickly how to use the hands.

After Juanita and Mr. Plat had everything recorded, Mr. Plat was going to drop Juanita off at home, but Edward wanted to discuss moving back to town.

"Well, I suppose you could, but I don't know when," Mr. Plat said. "No one would fear you at least."

"What about...tonight?" Edward said. Juanita knew he really wanted to go, and she looked to Mr. Plat.

"Alright, just for tonight, but then I'll have to take you back after a while. You can't stay overnight, got it?" Mr. Plat told Edward. Edward nodded and couldn't wait to get in the car with Juanita. He could see Kim again.

During the ride, Juanita thought about her grandmother, and her reaction to all of this. It wouldn't be such a bad thing for Edward to see her. She may not like that fact that she's older, and then having Edward see her as an old lady.

_But_, Juanita was thinking, _time moves on. It happens all the time. Edward will have to learn this eventually. He'll have to learn a lot if he's to stay in town again_.

* * *

A knock sounded at the door, and Kim answered it to find Mr. Plat.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Plat. We spoke on the phone a few days ago. I'm here to drop off Juanita and..." Mr. Plat looked behind him, and Kim stared into the distance. She could see Edward, she knew it was him. He looked the exact same as he did all those years ago.

Kim didn't know what to do. For minutes, she thought of never letting Juanita out again, and then she wondered how Juanita was even getting out in the first place. She wasn't exactly happy about this. She'd have just let it be. Kim regretted even letting Juanita go up there to see Edward in the first place!

"Edward?" Kim squeaked out. "What are you doing here..." Then she gasped, seeing the hands that Edward had. He was holding Juanita's hand to help calm his nerves in front of Kim. Juanita was right, Kim was older, but he knew it was Kim. Her voice had gotten a little raspy but it was still her.

"Hey Kim," Edward said, holding out a hand to her. She shook his hand, and he let go of Juanita's hand. Finally, Kim could hug Edward without the scissors.

"You have...hands," she spoke the obvious.

"Yes, I do," Edward said in relief. "Thanks to Juanita and Mr. Plat." Kim looked at the two of them standing in the front yard.

"Juanita, you built Edward a pair of hands?" Kim asked, almost astounded at her skills for her age.

"Well, actually," Juanita said. "I found the inventor's notes to build the hands. Apparently, he'd already built one pair but then they ripped out. So, I followed his notes, and with some help from Mr. Plat, I completed my project and was able to give Edward a pair of hands.

Kim looked to Edward. "You still wanted them?"

"Of course," Edward replied.

Kim was overwhelmed with this whole situation, so to get this all straightened out, she had everyone gather in the kitchen. It was Juanita who did most of the explaining, but Mr. Plat helped her when it came to the part of her sneaking out instead of making up for his class. She truthfully didn't have to make anything up for his class.

"All of this because you wanted to give him a pair of hands?" Kim asked.

"Yes," Juanita said. "After all, no one can have my skills to defend themselves against the scissors. I know Edward has good intentions."

"He always did," Kim added, looking at Edward.

"And I know you didn't want him to see you like this, but he wanted to see you again," Juanita said, a little ashamed.

"That's alright," Kim replied, looking at Edward. "I think you'll be a far better guide than I could ever be to him."

"What?" Juanita asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Edward needs a place to stay, and what better place than right here?" Kim asked. Edward had already seen her, and it was clear to her that Edward and Juanita had become good friends. Who was she to deny their friendship?

"Well, I must bid you three goodnight," Mr. Plat said. "I just came to drop off Juanita. I can take Edward back if you'd like."

Kim thought for a few moments. To have Edward come all this way and then have to go back seemed a like a waste of a trip to her.

"No, he can stay here. Prepare the guest room, Juanita," Kim decided. "We can move his things in the morning. It's the weekend, but we'll need a truck to haul everything."

"I have a truck," Mr. Plat said. "I'll come here tomorrow morning with it. Just give me a call when you need it."

Juanita smiled at Edward, seeing that he looked very happy. Kim hadn't ever seen him this happy in her entire life.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yay! The conclusion to my E.S. story! Thanks for reading and please review!

**Chapter 10**

That next morning, Mr. Plat arrived at Kim's house and all of them went back up to that mansion. Kim and Edward couldn't do much as far as lifted heavy things, but they were able to move some smaller things in the truck. Mr. Plat and Juanita went back to drop the load off at Juanita's house and then came back for some more larger things like a dresser that still looked useable.

"What should we do with the rest of the stuff? No one's probably going to ever come back here, and by the time they do, everything will just be an overgrown pile of mess," Mr. Plat mentioned.

"Maybe we could sort through it sometime. Next summer," Juanita said. "Whatever's good, we could sell as long as Edward's okay with that." Edward really didn't mind getting rid of a lot of things in the place. It had too many things in it for just him. Not to mention the layers upon layers of dust covering every surface and floor.

"If we fixed it up, then maybe Edward could sell it or rent it out to someone," Kim suggested. "The place is so old though."

Mr. Plat inspected the mansion. "Good structure though. Still holding out. Just needs a good cleaning and sorting through."

"I'm sure we could get it all done. Edward will learn to clean with his hands and I'm sure selling some of that stuff won't be so bad," Juanita said. "The only thing I'm wondering about is all the work of the inventor."

"Well, the hands we built ourselves," Mr. Plat said. "perhaps if we sold that work to someone in higher places, we could gain money from that, and since we've already built a pair of hands, Edward's story could be very inspiring to others."

"We'll get some credit for that work, but the inventor, we don't even know his name. How can we credit him?" Juanita asked.

"Well, he has an unknown name. What about just The Inventor?" Kim suggested.

"Edward," Juanita asked. "Do you remember your inventor's name?" Edward shook his head. It's been such a long time, and he only probably heard it once or twice. No, he couldn't remember his inventor's name.

"Well, if we're just going to put 'The Inventor' then how about we include a picture of him?" Mr. Plat said. Juanita paged through some old photographs she found.

"Here's one with Edward," she pointed out. The Inventor looked a bit young in that picture, but it would do. As Mr. Plat, Edward, and her grandmother packed the rest of the larger items, Juanita made her way up to Edward's room. She found the scissors there.

She picked one of them up, feeling the weight of a scissorhand, and she knew she couldn't have stood to have them for hands. Then again, she had hands first. The scissors were all Edward knew for a _long_ time. Juanita was happy to give Edward hands, but now those scissors looked incredibly intriguing to her. She sensed a presence come into the room.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked. She didn't looked him, only at the scissor.

"Do you mind if I keep these?" Juanita asked, turning around with the scissorhands in her grasp. Edward looked at her, not expecting her to ask such a thing.

"Sure," Edward replied. "If you really want them. I'll let you keep them."

"You know," Juanita said. "If you ever miss the scissorhands...for your creations and all, I can always reattach them for a little while."

Edward was glad to hear that. He'd only been recently thinking of his creations and how he'd continue making them in the yard. He would have to learn other ways of creativity. He wasn't sure if Kim would let him trim the bushes like he had long ago. People might recognize him. A memory might jog in one of the old folks like Kim, and they'd remember. He knew what gossip could do around a neighborhood.

"I'd like that," Edward said, holding out a hand to her. "Come on. Mr. Plat sent me to come and get you. It's time to go." Juanita nodded, holding the scissorhands and taking the real hand of Edward Scissorhands.


End file.
